1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to anisotropically conductive adhesives, mounting methods, electro-optical device modules, and electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as ICs, are often mounted on a circuit board. Various methods for mounting electronic components on a circuit board have been proposed. FIG. 6 illustrates a mounting method according to the related art. In FIG. 6, an IC 170 is mounted on a substrate 120 with an anisotropically conductive film (ACF) 190 therebetween. This anisotropically conductive film 190 is composed of a thermosetting resin 192 and conductive particles 195 dispersed in the thermosetting resin 192. Some of the conductive particles 195 are held between electrode pads 172 formed on an active surface of the IC 170 and electrode pads 122 formed on a surface of the substrate 120 to connect the IC 170 and the substrate 120 electrically. On the other hand, the thermosetting resin 192 is cured by heating to connect the IC 170 and the substrate 120 mechanically. The cured thermosetting resin 192 also serves to protect the electrical connections between the IC 170 and the substrate 120.